Serial communication is one of the functions often required in the development of integrated microsystems. In most applications, when data is exchanged, a serial interface unit sends and receives bit sequences on the status of these bits, to and from another unit that processes the bit sequence.
The serial input/output (SIO) unit is a serial interface used for communicating with other units. It is also important for low power consumption in portable applications.
The amount of serial data is fixed in the conventional SIO. Generally, the width of the data is fixed at 8 bits or 16 bits. An operator selects either the 8-bit or the 16-bit serial interface depending on the design. However, such manual selection between the 8-bit and the 16-bit may hamper the use of new technological advancements in connection with existing or “vintage” devices.
More specifically, ordnance systems such as artillery shells, rocket propelled munitions, mortar shells and the like, are becoming increasingly, technologically sophisticated, with communication and accuracy playing a fundamental role. The main problem with communications lies in transferring a 16-bit data stream by using a 16-bit platform in ordnance systems that are either incapable, or that do not adequately support the 16-bit platform. Conventional methods have been proposed to address this concern.
One such conventional method proposes updating the electronic circuitry to a platform that can handle the size of the data being transferred. In this case, it would be the expansion of an 8-bit processor to a 16-bit processor. However, the complexity of such expansion significantly increases the cost, space constraint, complexity, and power consumption of the system.
What is therefore needed is a method and associated computer program product for encoding and transmitting a 16-bit data through 8-bit modules without hardware conversion. Prior to the advent of the present invention, the need for such a method and associated computer program product has heretofore remained unsatisfied.